


Star Wars: The Last War

by ClariceOfGotham



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Big time spoilers, F/M, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sorry Not Sorry, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Uhhh leias ok, asses gets kicked, im so sorry, sarcastic narrator with an attitude problem, so is holdo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClariceOfGotham/pseuds/ClariceOfGotham
Summary: In a Galaxy far far away.... stuff went down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Welcome to my work. I've been working on this for DAYS now. Honestly I saw last jedi and lost my mind, my poor reylo shippin heart.

-aboard the Falcon, flying to Lah'mu, where there are rumors that the first order is building a new base there, while the Resistance flies around trying to find a new place to lay low and rebuild their forces. 

After Luke Skywalker's Death, Leia is in mourning, wondering why her loved ones have been taken away so harshly, trying to rebuild not only the resistance and herself has become a burden.

It seems the First Order has won.-

*Finn*

Finn sat by Rose Tico's hospital bed, waiting day in and day out for her to come back, to be conscious again. He wondered every day if she'd come back, or be another victim of an endless war. He saw how horrible it was. He was in the war and fought both sides, knowing how hard the Resistance was hit, and knowing just how powerful the First Order was. The Resistance had no chance. Not anymore. But right now, Rose was his only priority right now. Poe told him repeatedly that he put the weight of the universe on his shoulders, and on average he denied it. But right now, he admitted to himself that Poe was right.

*Poe*

Leia wouldn't stop reminding him of how poorly he did with the bombers that damn day, and it was grating on him. Lives were lost and it was his fault. Granted Leia wasn't at all helping and chances of her letting up were not looking good. He tried to forget that day, the hidden pain it had caused him. He had seen so many lives lost, but this was different. Somehow it just was. He needed to get his mind off his failures and went to see Rose, imagining his buddy was there. He could use to see him, somehow it always helped just knowing that Finn would be nothing but supportive. And really, Poe needed that more than anything.

*Rey*   
She was alone, yet again. She thought she lost Leia, but lost Luke, another figure she looked to as a father. She just wanted a family. It was all she wanted really. Her true family would never come back for her. Unkar Plutt probably got quite the profit off her. She still couldn't understand why. Who could give up their own child? That shouldn't be the concern right now, and she felt selfish thinking about it, but she couldn't quite help it. She just felt so alone and useless in this universe. She had found Han, Chewie, and Finn and thought she had all she ever wanted. After Kylo killed his father, she realized how horrible Kylo was. Worse than Darth Vader, worse than Darth Maul, Snoke, Hux, worse than all of them combined. She just wanted peace, and it seemed so impossible

*Leia*  
She sat in her room and felt so unbearably empty. She still felt Han's absence every single day. A sort of prodding in her mind, reminding her that her only son killed his father brutally. It became worse when Luke died.  
Luke.  
The pain was very very real. She couldn't help remembering the good times. The senseless bickering in the Falcon, Han constantly picking on her for kissing her brother. Chewie wandering around, twitching for another battle. She still called him a walking carpet. Laughing at the memories of the old days. When she was young, when her friends were alive.  
She saw how everyone looked at her, like a wounded puppy no one could save, and she didn't want saving.  
She wanted Kylo Ren dead, and she wanted to do it herself.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Rose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! IM SORRY!!! I told all my friends this would be posted friday. It's tuesday. Over the past week and a half I've had 4 family members in the hospital, and one of them had 2 trips. I love you all so much for reading this. AND 2 KUDOS HOLY GUYS I LOVE YOU!!! Happy new year, here's chapter 2

*Rose*  
Everything hurt.  
Badly.  
She couldn't remember what happened, just something.  
And a kiss. She had kissed someone.  
Oh GOD!  
Rose lurched up and slammed her head on the glass dome of the bed.  
Then a dark figure jumped up and yelled something.  
Then it all went black, again.

*Finn*  
He saw Rose's eyes flutter. She was ok.  
But maybe she was just dreaming.  
What does a girl like Rose dream of?  
He sat back in his seat, not realizing he was nearly standing.

"Finn."  
Leia's presence could fill any room with her perky energy. But not this time. Her words hung in the air. She pitied him.  
"What happened?"  
Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo followed her in, her purple curls floating in a breeze that didn't exist.  
"Sh-she was awake. She moved." His eyes full of panic and concern as he had done some weird hand gestures to explain, although neither Leia or Holdo knew what he was trying to convey. 

*Holdo*  
There was a warning sign flashing on the med bay panel. Rose.  
Something happened to Rose.  
She had looked around and saw Leia bolting through the passageways of the ship like she were a young princess again.  
Leia.  
She had been through such horrors, and as she got older, they only seemed to be worse for her.  
It hurt Holdo to see her like this, but she had always been there to comfort her, and that was enough. Leia trusted her in her darkest hours, and that made Holdo even stronger. Knowing the Princess trusted her.  
She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.  
"blueberry head this is no time to smile!" Finn was now yelling, even though Rose was perfectly fine.  
"Hey, buddy. Why don't we take a walk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is OK! so is holdo!  
> Sorry this one is so short. I'm gunna write the next chapter now. I LOVE YOU GUYS


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a pain in the ass. But is that really news?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm currently sick off my ass with what? the flu. I've been home the past 2 days, which is prime writing time, in theory. My apologies this was all i could crank out.

*Poe*  
Finn refused to sleep.  
Even after they moved his room closer to the med bay, he still worried about Rose.  
And, as there is no other way to say it, Poe was extremely jealous.  
Even though nothing was spoken between them, he felt that he was Finn's. He had no right to be thinking like that but his heart was taking over. His brain was somewhere else, but his heart was here, with Finn.

FN-2187.

Poe couldn't imagine what it was like being a stormtrooper. No love or family, and worst of all no identity. Just letters and numbers. They treated people like code.

Finn would always be more than code. Even as a stormtrooper, Poe just knew Finn was never like the rest. And maybe that was why Poe fell in love with Finn.

 

*Kylo Ren*

They had lost track of the Millenium Falcon and the entirety of the Resistance.  
It took him seconds for his lightsaber to be out and half the room to be destroyed.

"Kylo Ren. You've let them slip again." Hux slid out of the shadows, his face sour, as always.  
"If you do not have the location of the Resistance or the girl, leave." Kylo struggled to catch his breath.  
"I'm here to inform you of your status in the First Order. Everyone wants you gone." There were strong implications that Hux expected to take his place.  
"I do not care. If they do not like it they can die." Kylo left to room for response, but Hux always seemed to have an unwanted retort.  
"No one trusts you or wants you as their leader. We all know it was you who killed Snoke."  
"I killed him because he was not leading. His motives separated from the views of the First Order. If he cannot lead correctly, he has no place in the order."  
"And you think it's you?" Hux sneered at Kylo, nothing but hatred was behind his eyes. "  
Before Kylo Ren really thought anything through, his red lightsaber was at his neck, the red pulsing. It wanted blood. Hux's blood.  
"If I discover that you or anyone on this ship question my authority again, heads will roll and be mounted on the walls of this ship, as a reminder of exactly who is in power here"

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY OK!!!!! KYLO HAS PERSONALITY PROBLEMS AND POE IS DEPRESSED IM FIXING IT


End file.
